Like You: The Sickness
by Corinne Jane
Summary: This is the Sequel to my story "Like You." This was requested by my readers. So here it is. After jumping into the water to save Gibbs Tony is sick and at Gibbs house. Set After ReQuiem. Sick!Tony, Papa!Gibbs.


Like You: The Sickness.

It was the first time in ten years Gibbs had ever called in sick from work, however when he woke at five am and saw Tony plastered to the couch, sweat dripping off of him, his breathing raspy and shallow, and moaning, he knew he had no choice. He immediately rushed to Tony's side, picking him up as he bent over the side of the sofa, he had shed his undershirt and was now only in boxers, Tony was burning up, his hands stung as he lifted Tony up gently. It was as if he was on fire, Gibbs quickly jogged to the sink and got a washcloth cold and wet and grabbed some ice. Knowing that a sudden change in temperature could be dangerous, but having to cool Tony down before it became deadly, Gibbs grabbed his cell and a thermometer on the way back to the living room. He swallowed his worry that was increasing every second that passed and dialed Ducky's number.

Putting Tony in a sitting position he slapped his face a few times until his eyes opened, "Hey Tony, I'm just gonna cool you down a bit OK? Ducky's coming, looks like you got a nasty flu or something. Just relax." Gibbs started to wash Tony's face off gently as he heard Ducky answer his phone.

"Hello Jethro my dear man, what can I do for you this early in the morning? We don't have a case already do we?" The old man said

"Duck, I need you over at my place, DiNozzo is burning up and I don't know what to do with him. I'm cooling him down now with cold water and ice." Gibbs said quietly not wanting to disturb the silence that Tony seemed so comfortable in.

"What's his temperature Jethro? You may need to give him a cold bath." Ducky said worry seeping in his voice, both of their minds going back to the time Tony had had the pneumonic Plaque. Gibbs stuck the thermometer in Tony's line of vision, he smirked as he saw DiNozzo's nose crinkle before he held his mouth open. Seconds later it beeped, and Gibbs inhaled sharply, worry mounting even more.

"He's at 104 Duck." Gibbs said worry evident in his voice, as he looked at his boy, who was sitting their slumped unenthusiastically, shaking and sweating, on fire, breathing erratic. Gibbs read the pain in his eyes, his gut twisted at the sight, he sighed as guilt wormed it's way into his heart. Tony had dived in to save him, he should have alerted the team, or at least DiNozzo, they might not have ended up in the water, and Tony might not be sick. It was strange to hear the young man so silent, he was always cracking some kind of joke or making a movie reference, Gibbs gave a small smile as he remembered how Tony super-glued McGee's face to his desk. He might not have shown it, but he had found that amusing as hell. Looking at Tony he realized that he hadn't started smiling or laughing, until Tony came into his life. It was then that he began feeling slightly better, that he began to live again. Nobody could replace his Kelly, but he never had a chance to have a second child with Shannon, and that is what he imagined Tony to be. Along with Ducky, Tony was the closest thing he had to family, he had thought Tony knew that when he had put himself as Tony's next of kin, but last night it was obvious that Tony didn't see the true meaning in that. Gibbs sighed, suddenly angry again.

A rage deeper and hotter than any other he had ever had, save the time Shannon and Kelly were killed, consumed him at the very idea someone would hurt Tony like his Father did. How could he not see what a gift he had in front of him? Senior was a foolish brute that would pay for what he did to Tony; Gibbs himself would see to that. He shook his head at himself, it had seemed so foolish for him to estrange his Father all those years when his Dad had done nothing to him, and now knowing Tony's past he realized how stupid he had been. He had no reason to cut his Father out of his life, not like Tony did. Gibbs let a thought he had been trying to avoid creep up in his mind then, sighing sadly he whispered, "DiNozzo I wish I had met you when you were a kid. I'd have stolen you away from that monster."

"Yeah...but...I might...not be an...NCIS agent then....I may have become...a boat..builder." Tony gasped out, as he looked at Gibbs with his dull, glazed eyes. Gibbs smiled, and slapped his knee.

"I dare say Jethro that is awfully high, he is indeed in need of an ice water bath! I will be over there to check him out myself in ten minutes!" Ducky called over the phone in his Scottish accent.

"Thanks Duck, I'll get the water ready." closing the phone he got up and turned the fan on. "I'll be right back DiNozzo." He quickly went to his bathroom and started drawing a cold bath, lining the bottom with ice, he smiled as he remembered Kelly begging him to allow her to have a cold bath when she was sick. Every single time, even if she just had a cough she would beg him for a bath. He had always said no, but Kelly would do it anyways; they'd end up curled up together in front of the fireplace to keep warm. Gibbs smiled as he dipped his hand in the water, as he walked down the stairs he heard a loud thump and then a crash, he heard Tony panting and moaning, fresh from thinking of Kelly his mind went straight to the worst case scenario. Pulling out his gun from the back of his pants he raced down the stairs, only to find Tony face down on the floor, blood pouring out of his nose and pooling on his hardwood floor. Seeing no one else he put his gun on the table and kneeled down; he lifted Tony up and grabbed a towel. He pressed it to his face and supported him over to a chair.

He placed his hands on Tony's shoulders willing his heart to stop racing at the sight of DiNozzo on the floor, limp with a pool of blood around his head. He gave Tony a squeeze before letting go and hearing his painful sigh. "Tony?"

"Body aches boss." He replied dully and breathlessly as the door opened and revealed Ducky.

"Good Morning Anthony. Jethro. Lets see what we have here." Ducky said pulling out his stethoscope and placing it on Tony's chest. Jerking at the sudden iciness on his chest, Tony moaned and threw his head back on Gibbs chest. He wrapped an arm around Tony before pressing the cold and wet wash cloth to his face. Tony breathed in as deeply as he could before pain shot through his lungs and chest, causing him to cry out and clutch Gibbs' arm.

"It's OK Tony. I'm here. Just breathe." He said soothingly. He watched as Ducky took out a needle and prepared Tony's arm, it was nearly five minutes later that he had enough blood samples for Abby to run and give a diagnosis.

"Get him into a cold bath Jethro, then into a warm bed. Every half hour he needs to have either ice or a wet wash cloth on his forehead. Give him Aspirin for the pain until we find out what it is. He needs his rest so get him into the bath as soon as possible. I will call with the Diagnosis as soon as I have it." He said gathering his stuff and looking at his watch, Gibbs thanked him and saw him out. Turning back to Tony he supported him through the kitchen and hallway and up the stairs to the bathroom where his bath was waiting.

"OK Tony. Hop in. This will cool you down make you feel better." Gibbs said quietly, helping him into the bath, however the minute his foot touched the water Tony jumped out.

"No! It's too cold!" He said in a child-like whine. Gibbs sighed.

"DiNozzo you need the cold bath, now come on." He was getting slightly impatient but pushed his ire down, after all, it was his fault that Tony was like this. He took Tony by the shoulders and directed him back to the tub. "You are going to get into the tub Tony. It's for your own good." Gibbs watched surprised as Tony looked up at him sadly, then got into the bath, shivering.

Tony looked up at him, and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to get them wet. I'm sorry! Please it's cold. I'm gonna freeze Daddy." His voice pleaded pathetically.

"Tony, it's me Gibbs. What are you talking about?" Gibbs asked quietly, his breath leaving his body, as a horrible suspicion took hold. Walking forward he reached out his hand to comfort him but Tony cringed back and raised his arm.

"NO! I'm sorry, I won't be bad, I'll take my punishment like a man. Please don't!" Tony begged, a shock went through Gibbs as he realized Tony was hallucinating and that Tony saw him as his abusive sperm donor. His heart clenched, sitting down he grabbed a cup and gently began pouring the water down Tony's chest and back. He felt Tony shivering and looked up at him, frowning when he saw his second In command sitting silently back, his eyes clenched shut, tears rapidly making their way down his face.

"Tony, son, it's OK I got you. Nothings going to happen to you. I'm going to get you better." Gibbs whispered hoarsely.

"But you tried already, you tried to make me better Daddy. Nothing works, not the beatings or whippings, not the baths, not even when you strangle me or try to drown me. Nothing! Why am I so bad? I don't mean to be. I'm sorry Daddy." Tony cried he opened his eyes and laid them on Gibbs, who nearly rocked back onto his heels when he saw the pain and fear in Tony's eyes. "Why don't you love me?"

Gibbs felt the anger in his gut come back, making his face heat up, he wanted to throw something, to tear something or someone to pieces. Tony was always so stoic, so happy and careless. Everything seemed to roll off him and he took everything in stride, but then when you are used to being treated like crap why wouldn't you be and do just that? DiNozzo senior should have taken care of his boy, should have raised and treasured him, not hurt and broken him down like he did. Gibbs wondered how he didn't realize, didn't know this. He prided himself on reading people yet Tony seemed to have fallen through the cracks, been looked over. He had foolishly thought that DiNozzo Senior neglected his son, never abused him. He remembered how pissed he was when he heard that Tony's Father had forgotten him in Maui for two days, he had wondered how you could forget the most valuable thing anyone could ever imagine of having, but then he realized that not all parents love their child. His heart ached as he thought of Tony being strangled or drowned. He vowed to protect him from this day on.

"Tony, look at me. I am not your Father, it's me. Don't make me head slap you DiNozzo." He said gruffly as he continued to cool Tony down. He saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes and cuffed Tony upside the head, he relaxed when Tony smiled.

"Hey boss." Tony whispered.

"Nice of you to join me DiNozzo." Gibbs replied dryly.

"Sorry boss." He said painfully, holding his chest.

"For what Tony?" Gibbs said patiently, a gentleness running through him.

"For acting like a baby on you." Tony answered quickly his eyes showing his embarrassment.

"You were hallucinating DiNozzo, not your fault. However I am very interested in the fact that your Father abused you." Gibbs said quietly, his face tightening as he saw scars across Tony's back from where he had been whipped.

"My Father was just trying to keep me in line Boss. Not a big deal, I was a bit of a trouble kid you know." He said nonchalantly.

"No DiNozzo. He was taking his anger out on you. What he did was wrong. He hurt you Tony and I won't have you defending a bastard like that. Do you think I beat Kelly when she did something wrong?" Gibbs asked suddenly, righteous anger coursing through him.

"No. but..you loved her." Tony said.

"And your Father didn't love you." Gibbs finished flatly, Tony nodded.

"I don't know why. I always tried to be good, but it wasn't enough. I was just bad. I don't know what's wrong with me." He said, his eyes glazing over in memory. Gibbs slapped his face gently.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with you. You understand me? Nothing. It's your Father who has the problem. You don't hurt your kids no matter what they do. You're father was an Ass. Say it. Say 'My Father was an Ass." Gibbs demanded.

"My Father was an Ass."

"Again DiNozzo." Gibbs said

"My Father was an Ass."

"Again."

"My Father was an Ass!" He said angrily.

"Yes he was Tony. But you aren't with him anymore, it's all over. Forget him. You got me now." Gibbs said gently, Tony silently nodded, "Let's get you out of here and into bed." he walked to his room and grabbed some sweatpants and a t-shirt for Tony to wear before helping him out and helping him get dressed. Gibbs supported Tony down the hallway and into bed. He pulled the curtains shut in his guest bedroom, Tony coughed as Gibbs handed him some aspirin and water. Tony took them as Gibbs unfolded a blanket and tucked him in. Tony smiled.

"What is it Tony?" Gibbs asked

"Just thinking no one's ever tucked me in before." He answered quietly. Gibbs sat down next to him and placed a hand on Tony's head.

"I suppose no one ever gave you a bed time story either?" Gibbs asked gently, a storm inside of him, making his heart bleed for the man in the bed. Feeling love rush up he watched as Tony shook his head and without realizing he started, he repeated Kelly's favorite bedtime story; Winnie the Pooh. He was almost slightly embarrassed until he looked down halfway through the story and saw the content and satisfied smile on Tony's relaxed face. Half an hour later Tony was out and Gibbs gently ran a hand through his hair and got up, closing the book and going to the door. When he turned around he said to a sleeping Tony, "And Tony, _I_ love you."

He closed the door and let Tony get his rest.


End file.
